


End Of Me

by CherryMountain



Series: Bruce/Tony Trope Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bets, Established Relationship, M/M, Science Boyfriends, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMountain/pseuds/CherryMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony make a bet, and neither of them want to lose this one</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, my twin and I exchanged Trope Bingo boards, and this wasn’t the first I wrote, but it’s the shortest, so I thought I’d post it first. The square simply states, “Thinks he’s gay,” and so, this is what came from that. Title is an A Day To Remember song. Enjoy, and check out the rest of my bingo when I get it up!

“He’s gay, in real life.”

Bruce looked up from the TV as Tony plopped down next to him on the couch, beer in hand. Bruce shook his head as he turned back to the TV show, and Tony caught it. “What, you don’t believe me?”

“No, I don’t,” Bruce said, sipping his tea. The man on the TV was flirting with another man, seducing him into his home. The man was a playboy, of sorts, having slept with a few other men on the show. The character was definitely gay, but the actor? Questionable.

“He’s got to be; this isn’t the only TV show where he’s playing a gay character,” Tony said, as if that made it alright for the guy to actually be gay. Maybe he was just okay with it, that kind of guy. And it was just acting; what he did for the show didn’t reflect on who he was in real life.

Plus, Bruce was pretty sure he read an article on the man going out on a date with a woman, not that Bruce surfed the web that often.

Bruce leaned forward, set his tea aside, and lifted his tablet. “We’ll look it up.”

“Wait,” Tony said, the TV completely ignored as he reached over and set a hand on Bruce’s arm before the doctor could bring the electronic to life. Bruce looked up, curious as to why he was waiting, to see a grin across Tony’s face. “If I’m right, we have to have sex in Steve’s apartment, in his bathroom.”

Bruce blinked at the absurdity and randomness of it. “What, why?” The captain would probably die of embarrassment if he heard them going at it in his home. Plus, Bruce didn’t want to put that image in Steve’s head; the man would be scarred for life, knowing Bruce and Tony had contaminated his bathroom.

Tony wiggled an eyebrow. “The consequence of losing a bet.” He said it so casually and without pause, as if it were a valid response.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. It didn’t answer why Tony would want to have sex where Steve could hear them. Bruce was confident on the actor’s sexuality, as was Tony. But having a bet almost made him doubt himself. Almost.

Bruce nodded. “Alright.” He could always put the blame on Tony if Steve asked, and Tony wouldn’t have a problem with that.

Tony bounced on the cushion, releasing Bruce. “Look it up, Banner. I can’t wait to see Steve’s face.”

Bruce shook his head in disbelief. “But if I win, and he’s straight, you have to shave your goatee.”

Tony visibly paled at that, grabbing his chin in horror. “But… it’s my signature look. I’ll have a baby face. Or worse- an _aged_ face.”

Bruce found himself smirking as he shrugged. “The consequence of losing a bet.”

Tony glared, at his own comment repeated to him, but after a moment, he nodded. “Fine.”

Bruce’s smile disappeared as he pressed the button on the tablet and brought up the internet. Apparently, a lot of people wanted to know the same question, because he didn’t even need to finish typing out the actors name before the same question popped up. Also, apparently, the actor had been asked about his sexuality in an interview.

Tony scooched closer so they could watch the interview together. Both men started the video with smiles on their faces, but by the end of the interview minutes later, one was frowning, and the other grinning triumphantly.

* * *

It was a week before they went over to Steve’s place, when the captain invited them over to his apartment. He’d called Bruce, because he feared the engineer wouldn’t come if he knew the real issue.

“Why, what happened?” Bruce asked, stepping into the hall so Tony couldn’t hear him over the roar of the movie they were watching.

“ _It’s nothing major, it’s just the washer. Bucky tried fixing it, but I think he made it worse_.” Bucky’s muffled “ _hey!_ ” came over the line, making Bruce smile.

“I’ll make sure Tony comes.”

And so, Steve opened his apartment door with a grateful smile on his face. “I’m so glad you’re here, Bucky started kicking it, and I think he was going to punch it next but-” He cut himself off when his gaze landed on Tony, face frowning. “What happened to your face?”

Tony glared at him, marching past him and into the apartment. “Fuck you, Rogers.”

Steve watched as Tony went further into his apartment and disappeared down the hall, then sent a questioning look to Bruce.

Bruce simply smiled, making his way into Steve’s apartment. “He lost a bet,” he told Steve as an explanation, and left it at that.

“Bruce Banner, making bets?” Steve asked in humorous disbelief, closing his door.

Then, Tony’s shout could be heard from down the hall. “Are you fucking _kidding me_? You made me come here to fix your _washer_? I’m an engineer, not a fucking repairman!”

There was a pause of silence.

“What happened to your face?”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, thanks for reading! I hope to have more posted soon, and by soon that probably means a month.


End file.
